


Star Blossom

by jungwoopwoop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love Jungwoo, I love Woocas more, LET WOOCAS RISE, M/M, Multi, fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoopwoop/pseuds/jungwoopwoop
Summary: In which Lucas, a typical cold guy,  and Jungwoo, a soft-hearted and kind guy, had never been in a relationship and their friends decided to put them in a fake one.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.” Mark, a friend of Yukhei, murmured, it was a very cold weather and they were at a restaurant that could atleast heat them up. It was a surprise that they could still go out at this kind of temperature, well, they all manage anyway.

Yukhei was looking at this glass window, obviously looking at the road, probably counting the cars that were passing by. He’s not much of an outsider, he prefer to be at home for almost everyday, but luckily thanks to his friends, he could still go outside, specially when he’s really bored at home. And after a minute or so, Yukhei turned around to look at his friends, along side with his other friend, namely Lee Jeno.

”Yeah?” He asked with an eyebrow rising, Mark seemed to be nervous of that voice. He breathe heavily before speaking yet again.

”I know you’re ok there, but we’re you thinking of something?” Mark asked, Yukhei was so confused of what his friend said, he wasn’t really thinking of anything, neither does anyone. He shook his head, and continued looking at the window.

”Are you sure?” Mark asked again, Yukhei sighed and looked at his friend before nodding. With what’s happening to his life, he doesn’t really need to think too much, even though they’ll be graduating high school soon. Well, minus Jeno.

He then continued to look at the window, not knowing where to start thinking. As they wait for the beef to cook, he was observing everyone outside the restaurant. Most of them were couples, some old, and some young, and some have the same age as them. Now it come to his thinking, he had never experienced having a relationship, sadly he did experience trying fixing that. Considering Ten, his roommate, and Johnny, his former roommate, were always in a so-called “toxic” relationship. Of course being their friends, he had to listen to each of their sides and opinions, which sometimes annoys him because whenever they rant something he always wanted to say  _“Why don’t you just break up with them?”_

Yukhei was also known as that guy who secretly has many admires, he’s not that typical guy that girls would scream at the top of their lungs when he starts to walk in the school. He’s just that more type of quiet guy and girls quietly admire him, now the thing is, he never even imagine himself being in a relationship. Heck he didn’t even think of having children or a wife in the future, he’s just too busy enjoy his life today.

”Yo, the food is ready.” Jeno called, which made Yukhei went back to earth and started looking at his friends, the two were starting to him as well.

”Is there something in my face?” Yukhei asked, pointing at his face, the two younger guys shook their head and started eating. As he was getting his chopsticks, he couldn’t help but to think of it. Unfortunately not a moment later, Mark finally decided to talk again.

”So any girls you’re interested in?” He asked lightly straightforward, which made Yukhei blinked a few times before shooking his head. Jeno facepalmed, though he is a guy that probably seems that everyone likes, you wouldn’t knew his real attitude when you’re not friends with this guy.

”Hyung, you’ve been single for almost 19 years, technically since birth.” Jeno whined.

”So?”

”So my point is, where is your romance interset?”

”Probably at space.” Yukhei answered, Jeno fully rolled his eyes in front of Yukhei. Mark, on the other hand, remained silent, but he was shaking his head in his mind. He just sometimes wonder why, when or how did they even interact with each other, but he always remember it was because of Taeyong.

”You want us to find you someone then?” Mark asked.

”Nah, time will come.” Yuhkei answered, you can tell by this sentence, Jeno was already irritated with Yukhei’s sentence, but chose not to snap since it’s too immature if he did.

Although Jeno was younger than Yukhei, he had a romantic interest and surprisingly, he likes guys. These three boys are handsome to tell you honestly, but out of the three, only one is still single.

And that, is Wong Yukhei.

At this point, they just decided to silent and enjoyed eating at the restaurant. Then actually headed to school because they still have to, they can’t just cut classes when each month cost like a hundred thousand Won. As they walk into school at a very cold morning, it's very surprising that there were only a few girls around the hallway. Probably busy with their homeworks, but who knows.

Yukhei, along with Mark, starts to walk inside of their classroom. At this point, Yukhei doesn’t really know what to do. He’s used to thinking while looking in the window beside him but he didn’t felt that mood today. Yukhei just stood still before going out of the classroom.

”Hey, where are you going?” Mark noticed and immediately asked as he was writing something at his notebook.

”Just some fresh cold air, you know.” Yukhei answered, Mark made a face that making sure Yukhei’s words are true, but then he thought he would lie anyway, so he just nodded and told him to find some girls. Yukhei secretly rolled his eyes before going out of their classroom.

Meanwhile, at the coffee shop nearby their campus, a group of little high school kids came in and was welcomed by the employee as well as the manager. “Ah, my favorite customers.” Doyoung, the manager, called and smiled. “What would you like to order?”

”Chenle and I will both have a coffee please.” Renjun, a chinese boy, said as they took a seat and rest his hands and his chin on his palm. “We were doing our thesis up until the morning we haven’t got enough sleep.” He said as if he was about to close his eyes and actually go to sleep.

”I’ll just just have a hot choco, it’s good fo the weather, specially today.” Donghyuck, who sitted beside Renjun, said. “You guys are just pretty smart that’s why you guys ended up getting coffee, I’m not like you guys.” Donghyuck told the chinese boys. Jisung and Jaemin, who sitted beside Donghyuck, told Doyoung that they’ll both get a hot choco as well.

”We have no choice okay?” Chenle whine as he sighed heavily, “My groupmates are some assholes that pretends to work but really I’m the only one working, they should’ve just paid me for making their grades high, I’d appreciate that.” He added, with that, a burst of laughter from Donghyuck was heard from the whole coffee shop, well they are the only customers anyway.

”I honestly feel sorry for the both of you.” Jaemin said, “You’ve been restless for almost 2 months just because of our grades.” Donghyuck stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. Jisung, on the other hand, stays quiet. They all just complained about their groups for their thesis and waited for their order.

Just in time, the server, namely Jungwoo, starts walking in with a tray of their orders. “You ordered 2 coffees and 3 hot choco right?” He asked, all the boys nodded. He place the tray at the middle of their table and smiled, “Enjoy you guys, don’t make yourself stress!” He said while a cheerful voice, he was about to leave and walk to the counter again but someone insisted him.

”Jungwoo hyung! Come sit with us for a while!” Donghyuck said as he tapped the table, asking for him to seat. Jungwoo was a little bit nervous, cosidering there is the manager who is working with him as well. He stared at Doyoung who was already looking at him, Doyoung smiled and nodded, saying he can. He then gave a smiled back, and took a seat beside Chenle.

Jungwoo will soon turn 20 after this season, he was currently attending the same school the kids does, and he was going to his 2nd year of architecture. He gotta admit he was pretty stress because of it, but despite that, he manages his time with his school, he had a schedule of afternoon anyway that’s why he’s here at the morning.

”We haven’t talked to you in a week hyung.” Donghyuck started, “So how’s life? Any interest?” Donghyuck smirked, with a teasing face, staring at Jungwoo. Jungwoo shrug his shoulders, making all of the kids sighed and facepalmed.

”Really hyung? Still no love interest?!”

”I’m too busy loving architecture.” Jungwoo said, scratching his back. All the kids rolled their eyes, well, it’s was only Jaemin and Donghyuck. “Hey, don’t disrespect me, I just really have no time for that!” Jungwoo whined, almost as if he’s pissed. It seemed like the kids were pretty desperate to their elder friend whom haven’t even experienced what they’re feeling right now, and that is actually love.

”He’s right hyung, we’re too younger to be in a relationship too.” Jisung agreed and lowkey roasted Donghyuck, which made their friends scream as if he just won a roasting competition. _These kids,_  Jungwoo thought. And after all of those roastings and any other things that you could drag your friend down in front of them.

It was actually time to bid goodbye since the schoool bell is almost going to ring, so the kids bid goodbye for Jungwoo as he wave back lovingly and softly to the kids. Not right after that, another customer, actually taller than the kids came it. As a result, Jungwoo stared at his customer for today, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off. Even if he’ still walking towards the counter for his customer to pay, he can’t help but to tare for a minute.

”Hi! Can I have a cafe latte?” His customer asked, out of the blue he smiled and nodded, making his customer uncomfortable, so he tries to wake himself up with the infatuation inside his head, surprisingly.

”I’m so sorry sir, one cafe latte. Is there anything you would like to purchase more?” He asked with his soft voice, which made his customer giggle and found him cute. Doyoung at the back couldn’t help but to laugh and be proud at the same time, he at least now had an infatuation knowing that it’s been years since Jungwoo told him he had those kinds of feelings.

”Nope, I’m fine with the latte.” His customer smiled, made him chuckled with nervousness inside his chest. He then told their customer to wait for a minute and started to make the cafe latte. Soon after he did, he went to the customer and handed his cafe latte. “Here you go.” He said with a smile, the customer replied back with a smile as well. “Thank you.” He said, and with those words, he started to walk out of the coffee shop.

Doyoung sidewalk into Jungwoo and whispered behind his back “You forgot to ask his name.” He said with a tease, Jungwoo looked back at his manager, Doyoung was smirking as Jungwoo was blushing. “Why would I?!” Jungwoo asked.

”I don’t know.” Doyoung shrug with a tease yet again. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the wall, which he actually realize that Doyoung was right, he forgot to ask his name. But at the same time why would he? They aren’t like Starbucks that ask for customers name in order for them to know when they’ll get their order. Now he wonder if he will ever seen that person again.

_Well, he hopes he does._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it's too early, but I just wanted to say thank you for those ppl who actually read this and I'm hoping you'll all look forward to it! Now I know yall thirty for this chapter so here it is, hope you all like it!

As of now, it was break time for everyone so the kids went outside of their classroom and told each other to wait at the hallway near the lockers. Now that they did, the three of them were sitting as the girls admire them, specifically Donghyuck. He didn’t mind, actually, because he was already admiring someone himself. Chenle and Renjun couldn’t join their break time with their friends because they were doing their thesis and they had to defend it which is only 1 month left, so they had to do it for every single day.

”You know, we should find someone for Jungwoo hyung.” Donghyuck started it, “Seems like he needed someone anyway despite that he’s really stress with his college course and even manage to find a part time job for himself.” He continued.

”Would that make him even more stress, hyung?” Jisung ask.

”Why would you say that?”

”Because relationships are just making things harder for most of everyone’s lives.” Jisung answered. “I mean, have you noticed? A lot of girls on our college were already crying or probably drinking at the bar nearby our campus just so they could throw out something on their exes. Even us highschools don’t last long relationships.”

”You’re just salty because your mom is really strict for you when it comes to relationship.” Donghyuck savagely said.

”No I’m not! Don’t even start things with my mom.” Jisung camly said though he was irritated, Jaemin chuckled a little bit and move closer to Jisung and pat his hair, after that he rest his arm on Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung didn’t mind, he’s used to it.

”We’re talking about Jungwoo hyung here, he’s a boyfriend material anyway. I wonder why no one would even date him, considering his personalities and cute face.” Donghyuck said like he was thinking of it.

”He probably rejects them, sadly, I don’t know.” Jisung shrug his shoulders, Jaemin’s hand still remains.

”But some girls in college are cute, why would he reject those kinds of girls?”

” _Some_ , Donghyuck.” Jaemin said, “Not all.”

”I hate you guys.”

”We love you too.” Jaemin said as he smirk.

Just in time, the 2 guys seems like walking towards their group of friends. It was Mark and Jeno, so Jisung immediately turned around and faced his hyungs with a not-so-obvious teasing face. Jaemin was starting at the 2 guys but he immediately turned Jisung’s head pretend like he didn’t even do that. Mark sat beside Donghyuck and sighed, while Jeno sitted beside Jisung at the very end of the seat. Jaemin pouted, but he accepted the fact anyway.

”Seems like you guys are stressed too.” Donghyuck said. “Did you do your thesis too?” He teased out.

”No, first of all, why would we?” Mark rolled his eyes on Donghyuck, which made him pout and glared at him. “Secondly, we’re not even actual geniuses.” Jeno continued and spoke all of a sudden.

”Then why are you guys seem to be stress about something?” Jisung asked.

”Because we are.” Mark answered, the 4 guys remained silent for a while.

”Well actually, we are as well.” Donghyuck said.

”Why tho?” Mark asked.

”Because we have this friend that hasn’t even experienced dating and we just wanted to help him but he rejected the offer.” Donghyuck could remember every details from earlier which made him sighed even louder than before, he then facepalmed after that. 3 guys were the only ones that remained silent.

Mark then realizes they both have the same thing why are they both feel like really tired of life, he slowly turns around to Donghyuck and grabbed both of his shoulders and started shaking Donghyuck before he could even speak, the other guys wanted to laugh, but that’s already too much for Donghyuck.

”Oh my gud, we’re thinking the same thing!” Mark almost screamed in front of his face, which made Donghyuck confused and at the same time fake-slapped Mark.

"Yah, I know ok?! I'm not deaf!" Donghyuck told his hyung, Mark then realized they were getting attention due to his scream just a few seconds ago. He let go of his hands from Donghyuck's shoulders and sat as if he's a shy boy, he even told them sorry, which they laugh off but it's fine by everyone.

Yukhei, at the cafeteria, seems to be confused. He even scratch his head because of regrets that he shouldn't have done that, now he didn't know where his friends went. He just told his friends that he'll go buy some food because he was hungry, and right where he went to the cafeteria was a lot of people patiently waiting for their turn on the line. So he tried to beg his friends to wait for him, and they told him they will. _But they didn't_ , now he's more worried where his friends were rather than eating the nutella sandwich he just bought.

He started walking out of the cafeteria, going to the hallway. There were so many people so he decided to go out of the school and went under the tree where they usually hang out, but since he remembered it is winter today, he thought they couldn't be right here. So he went back to their floor where their classroom is located and search all out it's hallway.

He even tried checking upstairs of their floor, only to find out there were only the same batch as him and some colleges that took Medicine and Architecture. Seems likes one college was in a hurry going down and actually dropped his things as he bumped into Yukhei.

"I'm sorry, please let me help." Yukhei was about to pick up when the college rushed to pick it up immediately.

"No, it's ok! I'm sorry I was in a hurry too." The guy said and quickly picked up his things and run downstairs as fast as he can. He then took a little glance on the guy he bumped into, _he's cute_ , he thought to himself. Then he continued walking into that hallway, unfortunately some of the rooms were occupied and that means there are students in that room, more specifically, college students. It would be weird if you just saw some random highschool student in a hallway exploring it’s greatness of the floor and any other things, so he decided to go back down again.

It came to his thoughts that there are probably only a few students on the ground floor, not that only few but more space to walk on the hallway or enough to see a person that’s far away from you. He decided to go to the ground floor and looked for his 2 friends, which happens to be in another set of friends that are probably younger than him. He didn’t want to bother, so he wanted to go upstairs again, not until Mark called his name.

”Yukhei! Yukhei!” Mark shouted as he ran towards Yukhei, Jeno at his back, both are catching their breath for a while. “I’ve got news for you, and it’s a good one.” Mark said, still catching, now over the past minutes Yukhei was holding his bottled water, and reach it out towards Mark and Jeno that needed it the most. Mark stood straight and pleasantly grabbed Yukhei’s bottled water and drank it, Jeno immediately grabbing it as Mark was about to drink it all and drink the rest. Yukhei was a bit disappointed because he spent money buying that bottled water just for his friends to drink it, but he did offer it anyway, so it’s still fine by him.

It’s the same time the bell rang, which means everyone needs to go back to their classroom. “Let’s talk about it while going to our room.” Mark said, Yukhei just nodded, ready to listen to his friend. They started walking on the stairway, “We’ve set a blind date for you.” After hearing what Mark said, Yukhei was lucky that they drink his bottled water because if they didn’t and he did, he would choke himself at this moment.

”What?” Was the only thing Yukhei could react. _How, when, what, where?_ There are so many questions in Yukhei’s mind but he will first listen to what will Mark said. _He damn better have an good excuse for this,_ Yukhei thought.

”It’s fine, it’s still at Saturday at the coffee shop nearby our school. I’ve talk to one of friends and he told me you guys are seem similar to your experience.” Mark explained, “I believe he’s in his 2nd year college and he’s taking Architecture as his course.” Yukhei felt like he froze in his position after hearing the second sentence, he remembered the cute boy he just bumped into just a few moments ago.

_Could it be him?_

Yukhei couldn’t help but to feel nervous, so for his strategy he asked, “Wait, it’s a guy?”

”Well, why not?” Mark shrugged his shoulders, “It’s ok dude, I can assure you you’ll enjoy yourself in our set blind date.” Mark puts his arm at Yukhei’s shoulder, contiuing walking down the hall, until they reached their classroom.

Fast forward at the coffee shop where Jungwoo was about to end his shift, he double checked his things and went outside their employee’s locker room, he was about to bid goodbye at Doyoung when all of a sudden the door in their entrance got slammed. They all turned immediately, including some customers inside the coffee, it was Donghyuck, as if he’s looking for someone wanted.

Jungwoo walk towards Donghyuck, “What are you-“

”There you are!” Donghyuck then pulls Jungwoo outside the coffee shop and cornered him against the wall, “I’ve got good news for you.” He whispered.

”Did you pass your Math test?” Jungwoo innocently asks.

”No.”

”You’re top 1 in your Science class?”

”No!”

”You finally memorized your thesis in your group?”

”NO!”

”Then what is it?!”

Donghyuck looked at their surroundings, letting go of cornering his hyung at the wall. “You’ve got a blind date on Saturday, hyung.”

Jungwoo widen his eyes.

”WHAT?!”

”Shhh! I’m going to be late if you have side comments so spill it later after school.” Haechan shush his hyung as he puts his index finger at Jungwoo’s lips, “Anyway this so-called date of yours is a guy, and he seems pretty tall.” Jungwoo stood still for a few minutes, snd then lean on the younger to tell him more details. “He’s got a lot of admirers, my friend told me, I hope you don’t really mind that it’s a guy and not a girl.” Donghyuck shyly cross his arms.

”I do appreciate it but why do you have to do that? I don’t really needed a blind-date anyway since I’m very busy with my course, but thanks Hyuckie! I’m still gonna think about it.” Jungwoo replied and mess up Donghyuck’s hair, Donghyuck sighed with a little frustration from his hyung.

”You better agree to this, hyung.” Donghyuck fake glared, “Well I’ll be waiting for your answer then, just text me if you have any free time ok hyung?” Donghyuck’s last words before he goes back inside the campus again before the next class starts, Jungwoo gave a smile and a nod as the answer for the younger. He bid goodbye and started walking away, Jungwoo on the other hand couldn’t help but to think about Mark’s description about the guy.

He remembered that he is handsome, and probably he has a lot of admirers because of this reason. He seemed pretty tall for his age. Jungwoo didn’t realize he was just smiling while he walks towards for his first class, even biting his lower lip to avoid his nervousness.

_What if it is that customer that I admired from not a far? What if I met him again? What if it’s really him?_ Jungwoo has so many questions in his mind that only his blind-date for Saturday can answer all of it. He once again hold his and chest and and for a fit in it.

As the school bell rang meaing the class, Jungwoo decided to focus more on his no-rest course and find his friend, which just exactly happened. “There you are!” Jungwoo said as he ran towards his friends and walk going to their class.


	3. Chapter 3

“We welcome you to earth, Mr. Jungwoo.” Sicheng, the one and only friend of Jungwoo at their Architecture course, made him snapped from his own universe. They were currently at their dorm, doing their “group” project that only 2 of the members are actually working. As a matter of fact, they were in separate groups but since their groupmates are just somewhat “helpful” at this kind of project, they decided to merge for now.

”Uh, you were saying something?” He asked, which made Sicheng scratch his hair and deeply sighed. Because he’s a foreigner, he had to think carefully of what he’s going to say, so Jungwoo waited a little bit longer before Sicheng could say a word again.

”You’ve been like that since class started this afternoon.” Sicheng told his friend in a worried tone, “Are you thinking of something more than our projects and homeworks? I’m just curious, and worried too.” He added, Jungwoo thought to himself whether to say it to his one and only friend in college or keep it as of now.

Jungwoo sighed, making Sicheng even more worried for his friend. He moved closer to Jungwoo and stared at him for a minute, Jungwoo noticing it a few minutes later and he seem confused of what is chinese friend is doing to him. Do they read minds? Jungwoo thought, How come he never told me that?

”I can already tell you’re hiding something from me.” Sicheng moved to his spot earlier and crossed his arms and louder his voice, though it’s still a cute voice. Jungwoo was nervous and didn’t really know what to do, or even where to start if he ever told his friend about it. It’s past 10pm and they haven’t finished their group project that’s supposed to be pass tomorrow, and he only got at least 1 day to tell Donghyuck whether he’ll go to his blind date or not.

”L- let’s finish our projects fir-“

”No can do, I’m not finishing it until you speak about what’s on you mind. Whatever time we’ll finish it or probably not, I’m staying awake.” Sicheng insisted, Jungwoo was surprise of how Sicheng acted at this situation. He could help but to giggle and be so soft, Sicheng on the other hand, didn’t knew what just happened as well. Probably just because he wanted to express his concern for his friend for a long time but chose not to because he’s still learning Jungwoo’s mother language, now that he’s slowly learning from it, he’d used those words for his best friend.

”Ok fine, it’s not that important anyway.” Jungwoo softly rolled his eyes, Sicheng was waiting. “Well, my friend told me he planned me on a blind date this Saturday.” Jungwoo started at looked at Sicheng, who is in shock but decided not to move instead he’s staring back at Jungwoo. “S- see, nothing important.” Jungwoo felt nervous like Sicheng was about to snap any second because of his stare, Jungwoo rubbed his hands to make it warm, hoping his friend wouldn’t snap.

Sicheng was still his current position, he didn’t move as soon as Jungwoo started talking earlier. Finally after an estimated of 7 minutes Sicheng sighs loud, even making Jungwoo more scared. “U-uh...Um, I don’t really know why he did it tho.” Jungwoo stutter as he felt his hands shaking, Sicheng touches Jungwoo’s shoulders and lookd directly in each other’s eyes.

”I’m glad that he did that.” Sicheng told his friend as he patted Jungwoo’s shoulders, with confusion, Jungwoo raised his eyebrow.

”You’re not gonna be mad?” Jungwoo asked.

”Why would I?” Sicheng raised his eyebrow back at his friend, “First of all, you need to get some romance level at your age, you’re turning 20 soon and you’ve told me that you have never been in a relationship since the day you were born.” Sicheng started his speech, and though he is still lacking he’s trying his best to express himself. “Secondly, you deserve the date man, after all your hard workings and managing your part time job to your college is just absolutely amazing. Lastly, have you know her name yet?”

”It’s a he, actually.” Jungwoo answered, “And no, I haven’t.”

Sicheng’s eyes widen as soon as Jungwoo said it’s a guy. “I can’t believe you’re actually gay.”

”I’m not gay! They just told me that my blind date was a guy.” Jungwoo sighed with frustration after he said that, then remembered he had to text Donghyuck if he ever had a free time. So he went up and grabbed his phone from the table, Sicheng looking at his direction up until he sat back again. He then started texting his daesaeng about the blind date.

**_You_ **

_Hey Hyuck! I’ve agreed to the blind date._

**_Hyuckie~_ **

_OMG REALLY?! THAT’S GREAT._

**_Hyuckie~_ **

_Oh wait you’re probably busy still, even tho u texted me late at the night when I’m about to sleep._

_But that’s ok, at least u told me today anyway._

_Ok so apparently my friend told me you guys will meet up at 1pm at the coffee shop you’re working in, don’t worry about your work tho. I already told Doyoung hyung that he’ll give you a day off that day, so u could enjoy ur date, lol._

**_You_ **

_Isn’t that too much for begging my manager?_

**_Hyucke~_ **

_Nah, it isn’t when it comes to Nana and me._

**_You_ **

_Ok then, noted._

At this point, Jungwoo didn’t knew what he did just a while ago. He remembered he didn’t agreed on the blind date yet, but he told Donghyuck that he did. How stupid of you, Jungwoo! He thought to himself as he facepalmed, Sicheng watching him from another angle just made him confused of what just Jongwoo did to himself, not a moment later Jungwoo was back in reality and turned around to Sicheng.

”Were you watching me from the beginning?” Jungwoo asked, Sicheng remained silent and continued to stare at his eyes. Jungwoo just sighed, “Nevermind, let’s get back to work.” He said as he started doing their project again, Sicheng did as his friend told him. They didn’t know exactly how much time they finished it in just this night hours, but at least they did. After that, they place it on their table, hoping it wouldn’t fall before they even pass it tomorrow, and went back to their dorm to sleep.

Next thing in the morning, Jungwoo was woken up by his alarm clock, but his eyes were still closed. Instead, since Sicheng and Jungwoo’s bed is just like inches away, Sicheng was the one who was woken up by Jungwoo’s alarm clock. Frustrated as he stand from his bed and walked up towards the bathroom to wash his face and went back to their bed and tried shaking Jungwoo.

”Hey, wake up!” Sicheng told Jungwoo, which indeed helped. Jungwoo turned his head towards Sicheng and opened his eyes, “You want me to hot some water for your coffee?” Sicheng asked, Jungwoo was still in progress of what’s happening, then he immediately turned off his alarm and looked at the time, making his eyes widen. _Oh dang_ , he thought.

”I’m late!” Jungwoo stood and went to the bathroom as fast as he can, Sicheng just stood there silent but chose to hot some water for his friend to drink coffee. He knew that their sleep was not worth it because of the fact that they’re still awake while people are in the middle of their dreams in the other apartment, including their groupmates.

After he finished taking a bath he went cabinet and picked out his clothes and get dressed as fast as he can, he grabbed his cellphone and wallet and run towards their door. “Hey!” Sicheng made him stop. “Are you sure you don’t want some coffee?”

”Nah, I’m fine! Thanks!” Jungwoo’s last words before he left their dorm and ran from their apartment to the other street where his part time job was, Jungwoo didn’t have enough time to sleep that’s why he’s already tired by the running.

He opened the door and saw some highschool/college students at the coffee shop, some of them stared at Jungwoo for opening the door a little bit loud, then choose to ignore it because they were busy doing their own things.

”Finally you came.” Taeil, who is serving from afternoon until evening, said with frustrations. “Do you know how much I have to sacrifice my morning class because you were late?!” Taeil is trying not to burst his emotions towards Jungwoo because he doesn’t want to do that on the kid who was just finding some part time job as well.

”I’m sorry, that won’t happen again!” Jungwoo bowed in front of Taeil making sure it really won’t happen again, Taeil just facepalmed. He sighed of frustration but is enable to forgive the 2nd year college student.

Taeil is also a college student, but the course he’s taking is Tourism. He’s on his way to graduating this year if he manages to pass all his subjects and exams, he’s currently on 4th year college and also doesn’t have any relationships, but had one in the past.

”Great then, I’ll be going now.” Taeil bid goodbye to Doyoung and Jungwoo after Taeil walked out of the coffee shop, Jungwoo now went inside and grabbed his apron before serving customors. Doyoung then decided to walk and stand next to Jungwoo, who is obviously not trying to sleep at work.

”Want some coffee?” He asked, Jungwoo looked by his side and saw Doyoung smiling. Jungwoo replied with a smile and shook his head. “Are you sure? You seem to be lack of sleep.” Doyoung asked with a worried tone.

”Don’t worry, hyung. I can handle it!” Jungwoo replied, Doyoung made a reassuring face.

”Ok then, but if you needed one just tell me and I’ll pay it for you.” Doyoung smiled before going back to the employees’ room, Jungwoo looked at all the customors. He’s been ovserving them, and to his conclusion, most of them as college students because majority of it has a laptop and has tons of papers on the side of the table.

Yukhei, along with Mark and the two chinese boys, are one of the customers at the coffee. Chenle and Renjun were obviously doing their thesis but decided to go for a so-called date for their thesis, while Mark and Yukhei just wanted something hot for the cold winter yet again. Yukhei seems to notice that the server was a little bit tired from life, not a moment later the server rested his arms on the tabled and he decided to sleep in front of the table. He felt bad to the server despite that his prediction that he’s a college student, but his face makes Yukhei’s predictions a 50/50.

”Who are you looking at?” Mark asked, Yukhei looked at Mark with a straight face, and pointed at the server. “Why is it? Is he cute?” Mark asked with a teasing face.

”No.” Yukhei answered straight away, “I just feel bad for him.” Yukhei said as if he’s defending something, “It just feels like he needed some rest, or at least a coffee to keep him awake.” Yukhei said, Mark giving a confused face.

”He’s just sleeping, what about it?” Mark asked.

”You wouldn’t know the feeling when you started doing this every night.” Chenle complained as he pointed at his laptop which was because of their thesis, Chenle was obviously lack of sleep as well although he and Renjun both ordered a coffee for this. Mark then shrugged his shoulders because he doesn’t know anything about it.

Not a moment later, Yukhei stood and grabbed his coffee that apparently he didn’t even drank nor opened it yet. “Where are you going?” Mark asked.

”I’m just giving this to the server, I think he needs it more.” Yukhei answered and started walking before Mark could speak again, Mark remained silent and stared at the 2 guys who was still busy on their laptops.

”Does he know that his blind date is actually that guy?” Renjun asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

”Let’s just wait for them on their actual meeting tomorrow.” Mark shushed Renjun, the younger just nodded. The three highschool students watch their friend from not afar of  how will he interact towards the server that is taking a nap, which is Jungwoo.

Jungwoo, on his perspective, was woken up by a little thud on the table in their counter. Wondering why, he revealed half of his face and saw a coffee in front of his eyes. He got nervous and immediately sitted properly, realizing there was someone holding that coffee in front of him.

“Y- yes, how can I help you?” He smiled trying to make himself not to be obvious that he’s nervous because he doesn’t want to disappoint those customers that saw him taking a nap in front of their counter and walked up into the counter but ended up seeing the server having his good time in his dream land. Jungwoo is really nervous, specially since that the customer right in front him seems to be pissed or not in the mood and like is about to burst those emotions towards him.

The customer then suddenly slide the coffee towards him, telling him to catch it. He was shock that the customer did that but chooses to catch it anyway, he looked at the coffee for a second before staring into the customer’s eyes.

”Take it,” said the tall guy, that’s his nickname for now. “I think you’ll need that more than I do.” He said before turning around, but Jungwoo insisted and stood at his sit. “Um, but sir! Didn’t you paid this for you? We’re very sorry but we can’t accept refunds from our customers.” Jungwoo said, still a little bit nervous. The tall guy then turned around again and stared at Jungwoo’s eyes, Jungwoo couldn’t help but to swallow due to his nervousness.

”I didn’t ask for a refund, I gave it to you.”

”B- but sir we can’t-“

”Just at least accept it for today, and not tomorrow until the day goes on.”

”A- are you sure that would give to me, sir?” Jungwoo reassued, “It seems like you didn’t even drink it yet.”

”Yes, and please don’t call me sir. I’m just a highschool student.” The tall guy answered, “I have a name, _sir_. Plus, I’m not in the mood to drink coffee today. So take it.” He added, Jungwoo looked at the tall guy’s attire, and he really is telling the truth when he said he’s just a highschool student. _He’s kinda too tall for a highschool guy_ , Jungwoo thought.

”What should I call you then?” Jungwoo asked.

“Lucas is fine, sir.” Lucas smirked a little, then going back to his straight up poker face. “I assume you’re Jungwoo, because of that name tag you have.” Lucas pointed at his name tag he had in his left chest, then Jungwoo suddenly covering it with embarrassment.

”Y- yeah, Jungwoo it is.” He smiled, obviously being a shy person.

”I’ll be going now then, hope you get to enjoy the coffee.” Lucas made a little smile and Jungwoo nodded with a smile as well, and Lucas starting to walk off and going back to his friends.

Not a minute later, then bell suddenly rang, meaning they have to get to class, well, mostly are highschool students anyway. Jungwoo watched as Lucas was going towards the door and exiting their coffee shop, He could help but to think about what he just did, it was really random for his perspective. Normally in college, it’s a “go and get your own” policy, that’s why he really patiently waits for a line just to buy some coffee and bread for his breakfast. He hopes that Lucas would at least sometimes visit this shop or buy something from it, along with his friends, which he did noticed that the two of them were Chenle and Renjun.

_Wait are they friends with them, too?_ Jungwoo thought, after realizing it was those two chinese boys, he had too much thinking of such theories that just probably made up by his only mind. He decided to ignore it anyway and continued on his duties at work.

”Guys.” Chenle hold Renjun and Mark’s hands out of the blue, which making Renjun a bit shock, more specifically, made him in a panicked gay.

”S- stop holding our hands all of a sudden, Chenle!” Renjun lets go with s little embarrassment, Chenle just rolled his eyes, Mark chuclking a little while listening to the younger ones.

”Can’t help it, hyung. I badly wanted to scream earlier when Jungwoo and Yukhei hyung had an interaction.” Chenle felt like he wanted to scream so bad, and he almost did, bur Mark covered his mouth as Yukhei was only in front of them, not from afar, walking towards his classroom.

”We’ll wait for their reactions tomorrow ok?” Mark shushed Chenle, “Let’s just hope the plan will work perfectly.” Mark said as he clasped his hands and rubs them, hoping everything would be ok according to their plans.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know if I told you this, but someone actually bumped me that seems like who you’re talking about.” Sicheng, who sat in front of Jungwoo during their lunch time. It’s weird that they have a so-called “lunch” time when it’s technically dinner because it’s night anyway. Going back, Jungwoo was innocently slurping his noodles and looked to his friend with some confusing face.

”What do you mean?” Jungwoo asked.

”I mean, like.” Sicheng stopped for a moment, thinking of what words should he use since he can’t remember anything, specially those deep words he learnt but forgot it after 4 days. Jungwoo smiled, waiting for his embarrassed friend to talk of what’s on his mind. Sicheng was feeling the heat in his face due to embarrassment but Jungwoo convinces him to spill those words out.

”Like, guy, one that your friend Hyuck said.” Sicheng tries to express his words with his hands, Jungwoo nods, trying to understand what he’s saying. “Hyuck said he told you, the guy looks like.” Sicheng tried his best, **“Ah this is so hard.”** He cried in mandarin. Jungwoo chuckled a little bit but then smiled, it somehow felt Sicheng a relief since he knew Jungwoo always understands people’s perspective.

”Yeah, I know. You mean he looks like my blind date?” Jungwoo asked again, to make it easy, Sicheng nodded at him. Now he’s a little bit confident because he knew some of this words he wanna say now.

”Yeah, he’s tall, and looks like he had a cold personality.” Sicheng started talking confidently, “But it seemed like he’s still on highschool.”

Jungwoo had to think for a moment, he remembered that so-called Lucas he just met at the coffee shop earlier. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t help but to be disappointed and nervous at the same time because it was not the customer he actually had a infatuation on.

”But he’s not my type of guy.” Jungwoo said without hesitating to spill it out, standing up for him to put the plates on the dirty dishes. Sicheng on the other hand had to raise his eyebrow, he knew what he said, but he didn’t get it.

”What do you mean?” Sicheng asked.

”Well, I have my own taste when it comes to guys.” Jungwoo answered, Sicheng was even confused more. _So is he gay? What does he mean he had taste? I didn’t know men have flavors, how come I can’t taste mine?_ There were so many things Sicheng had in his mind but chose not to talk about it and it’s because he still can’t express it all, and probably Jungwoo would think it’s weird to ask those.

”Okay.” Sicheng just said, but he can’t even tell to himself whether it’s a question or just a simple reply for Jungwoo.

”Yeah okay, I like tall guys also, but I already have someone in my mind.” Jungwoo said as if he’s talking to himself, looked at his best friend which was pretty curious about who he was talking about, making him smile and look like a soft guy yet again.

”Who is it?” Sicheng asked, a sudden of smile from Jungwoo disappeared as he remembered that he never knew what his name really was but he does remember his actual face. A sigh of disappointment was released on Jungwoo’s mouth, making Sicheng blank, but decides to chew his food while staring at the wall, or probably at his best friend.

”I- I don’t know his name.” Jungwoo mumured as Sicheng eat his food and swallows it.

”Why? Didn’t you ask his name?” Sicheng ask while he enjoys eating his chicken burger the bought from Mcdonalds just a while ago from the other side of the street their school was before going into the canteen. Jungwoo shook his head for answering Sicheng’s question, Sicheng remained silent and nodded a little, making the both of them silent and just happily enjoy their lunch even though it’s almost bed time.

They both went back to their classrooms and surprisingly Jungwoo couldn’t help but to stare at someone who is apparently taking the same course as Taeil but seems younger than him, then he remembered it was the face he was actually taking about just a while ago. Jungwoo then tries to shake Sicheng but seemed like he’s on his own universe again, which is true, but not technically.

”Sicheng, Sicheng, wake up! It’s still early!” Jungwoo whispered as he shake his friend beside him, then he got nervous when the guy was about to walk at their direction. He then started shaking Sicheng aggressively, “Sicheng wake up!”

”I am awake, Jungwoo! Stop distracting my!” Sicheng said, and right about the guy was closer to them. Jungwoo pulled Sicheng from the side so that the guy could peacefully walk away from this building, after the guy went a few miles away Jungwoo dragged Sicheng into the guy’s bathroom.

Jungwoo breathe deeply as his heart was pounding even more faster, he tries to calm it down and it eventually did. Sicheng waited for his friend to say something or at least be fine with his breathing. Right after Sicheng’s thoughts, Jungwoo was already staring at him. Sicheng just looked back, still waiting for his friend to talk.

”Um, about that.” Jungwoo started, can’t look directly at his friend. “Sorry, I suddenly got nervous.” Jungwoo looked down, Sicheng didn’t know what to do at this point, heck he doesn’t even know what Jungwoo actually said.

”What?” Sicheng asked.

”I- uh, I saw, someone.”

”Who?” Without even knowning the first part, Sicheng just asked about the guy that he saw.

”I saw that person, that one that I told you I never knew his name! I only interact with him once in the coffee shop. He’s the one that I’m infatuated it.” Jungwoo said continuesly, although Sicheng understand some of the words that’s why he intend to think who it was, he barely remember the students they passed by.

Until he remember that guy who just went out of the building earlier, Sicheng widen his eyes. _No, it can’t be him!_ He thought to his mind. He straight looked down and couldn’t look towards his friend’s eyes. He kept thinking about the same person, but he chose not to open or say something about it.

”Is there something wrong, Sicheng?” Jungwoo called out wich made him back to reality, Sicheng nodded, but he wasn’t okay. He is fine, it’s just that he’s uncomfortable and had this strange feeling that it’s not a good prediction towards Jungwoo.

 _Please let it not be him,_ he thought to himself yet again.

In another point of view, wherein Yukhei was just resting himself at his bed on their dorm, along with his roommate Kun who is apparently in college but he didn’t complain since he does look like a college student too. He was not in the mood for anything again, he just blanky stares at the ceiling as the time passes by, apparently his staring stop until his phone vibrates on the bedside table.

He grabbed it with laziness and opened to see who it was, it was Mark. He sighes heavily as he knew that it would be another question about their assignments again, which he was almost done until he decided to procrastinate.

Yet his prediction was at false, well, almost.

_**Mark** _

_Hey, tomorrow’s the day, are you about it?_

_Crap_ , he cursed at his mind. He completely forgot about the blind date, he was much more focus on planning what will he do for the weekends.

_**You** _

_Yeah, sure._

He didn’t even hesitate and send it immediately to Mark, then realizing that he did not even thought about it after the past few days. His face slowly becomes serious and never even stared anywhere but at his phone, he kept looking at his reply.

Why...did I do that?

_**Mark** _

_Great then! I’ll see you tomorrow, and i hope you’re ready!_

He facepalmed himself due to the stupidity he just did, he never even thought of it. It came to the point that Yukhei was actually starting to think something of the possibilities that could happen tomorrow at that so-called “blind date”. What id they’re just actually making fun of me? What if this was really is a set up? Who would it be? Please let it not be one of my admirers. He deeply sighed as he knew he could answer his own questions in his mind.

Not a moment later, his door suddenly opened, was about to continuesly walk inside his room but then he saw the lights was still on so he peeked a little to see Yukhei. After seeing Yukhei was not asleep, he widely opens his door.

”You’re not yet asleep?” Kun, his roommate, asked. Yukhei shook his head, suprisingly at his position despite that he’s laying down at his bed resting. “Why? Is it because you don’t have classes tomorrow?” Kun asked as he closes Yukhei’s door, and stands at the side of his bed. Yukhei once again shook his head, and he deeply sighes after that.

”I was just about to get some of your dirty clothes to wash them.” Kun finally sat at the side of Yukhei’s bed, Yukhei, regardless that he couldn’t sleep, stood himself and sit at the middle of his bed. Still, he continues to stare at the wall this time. Kun couldn’t really help but to be concerned to the younger.

”Are you ok?” He asked, he tapped the younger’s shoulders.

”Yeah, I’m fine.” Yukhei answered.

”You seem thinking about something, do you have a girlfriend already?” Kun teased, which made Yukhei frustrated.

”No, it’s just not a big deal.”

”Ok Yukhei, whatever you say. I’ll just do the laundry already so I can rest perfectly ok?” Kun tapped his shoulder several times before leaving, as Kun closed the door, Yukhei started laying of his bed again. Hoping tomorrow would go well, _why do I even want it to go well?_  He asked to himself, he turned around and started closing his eyes as he continuesly sleeps.

_I hope it‘s him._


	5. Chapter 5

“Jungwoo-ah.” Sicheng mumble, shaking Jungwoo and trying to make him awake. Jungwoo softly moaned as he slowly open his eyes and turned facing Sicheng, still with a sleepy eyes. “You have visitors today, they waiting for you an hour ago.”

At this point, Jungwoo was just lost. Isn’t it too early to have a visitor? “What time is it?” He asked as he checked his phone to see what time is it, it was just only 11 in the morning. Why would someone visit him that early? He could’ve enjoyed his dream but he eventually forgot about it so there’s no purpose on going back to bed.

_Unless..._

Jungwoo gulps.

”OH MY GHAD!” Jungwoo facepalmed himself as he felt frustrated to himself, Sicheng was just standing there waiting for Jungwoo to tell him something. “Who are those visiters?” Jungwoo asked.

”They said they’re Donghyuck and friends.” Sicheng replied, Jungwoo once more facepalmed himself as he was getting more frustrated.

”Ok, please tell them to wait for me by 5 minutes.” Jungwoo favored Sicheng as he got up from his bed and took a towel and rush over to the bathroom to take a shower, Sicheng did the favor Jungwoo was asking him, and he stayed along with the visitors in their living room.

Jungwoo actually forgot that today is the day, today is the blind date he agreed on with Donghyuck. Apparently Jungwoo was still very stressed out in their exams and with the results, he had to at least get something out of his mind to occupy the things he’ll gonna study for. One of them was to save the date today, and even that his blind date is the same gender as he. Luckily that Donghyuck and his friends decided to visit Jungwoo’s dorm at a very early time, which Sicheng was bragged and not Jungwoo.

He took a shower as fast as he can and he opened his cabinet on which he would choose to impress his date, he choose the simplest form he could wear on a date. He just choose a blue t-shirt with white stripes and casual shorts, nothing much.

He then opened the door, seeing Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung sitting and patiently waiting for him, talking to each other. Donghyuck, mostly Jaemin, stared at Jungwoo, from head to toe and toe to head, they then both look at each other, and whispered something.

Jungwoo took time to look at Jisung, who was also looking at him, the younger smiled as he approves at his outfit. Jungwoo smiled back, and just in time for the 2 of the kids were dong whispering to each other.

”You look like a kid, hyung.” Donghyuck commented, “We like it.”

Jungwoo smiles and blush as he was flattered.

”So shall we stand up and go? Your date is waiting.” Jaemin stood and was followed by the other 2 kids. “Who is that by the way? He’s cute.” Jaemin ask as he poited to Jungwoo’s roommate with is Sicheng.

”Ah, he’s Sicheng, my chinese roommate.” Jungwoo answered, “Speaking of Chinese, where are the China kids?”

”Busy doing their thesis.” Donghyuck answered, “But they said they’ll try to come tho, just for you.” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows while he was looking at Jungwoo, the oldest facepalmed as he was embarrassed to do this thing.

”Could you ask Sicheng hyung to come too? Just because.” Jaemin begged.

”Ok fine, let me try.” Jungwoo walked towards Sicheng and asked to come with them, Sicheng told them he’ll catch up later and just let him tell where is the setting.

The 4 of them then started to walking down the hallway, college students seems to be confused as to why are there highschool students in a college dorm. Some people were whispering about Jungwoo having highschool friends but not college friends, but Jungwoo didn’t mind, he dowsn’t want to start a fight with anyone so they just let them be.

While on their way to the coffee shop, Jungwoo couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Jisung noticed that his hyung was holding his chest for a long time and having a loud sigh, so he went beside him while walking and hold his shoulders. Jungwoo noticed and looked at the maknae, Jisung smiled, and it somehow made Jungwoo less nervous, he smiled back to the maknae.

He’s just hoping he would actually impress his date.

_He’s hoping that it’s him._

Yukhei on the other hand, along with Mark, Jeno and his roommate Kun, were having a hard time choosing the clothes that would be best for Yukhei to impress his date. It was actually Mark who is the one choosing the clothes, and Yukhei was just standing there waiting for his friends to be satisfied. He was already fine with his dirty white t-shirt and a ripped jeans, but Mark wanted it to be fancy.

”Hyung, why don’t you call Donghyuck instead?” Jeno tapped Mark as he kept on staring at Yukhei’s clothes, Mark then turned around to Jeno and not even a second later he already got his idea.

”That’s a great idea! Wait, let me call Donghyuck.” Mark stood on their couch as Yukhei was just waiting for his friend to say something about his outfit, Kun also stared at Mark while he was calling Donghyuck just a few meters away from them.

After a few minutes, Mark went back and clasped his hands. All his friends and even Yukhei are waiting him to say something, he then smiled. “I think it’s perfect.” He says.

”So you’re telling me you went here 3 hours ago just to prepare Yukhei for his date and he dresses up like this?!” Kun pointed at Yukhei from head to toe, and then toe to head, Mark replied with a smile.

”Yes.” He answered.

”Please remind me not to offer you at 9am in the morning specially when I’m busy doing my Medical Research.” Kun said with a disappointing face, Mark and Jeno just chuckled and Yukhei was still standing there, waiting for something to happen.

”Just go and have some fun!” Kun said as he shoo shoo the kids away, including Yukhei who was still silent the whole time.

”Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Jeno asked.

”I’ll catch up, I’m going to meet my parnter there as well.” Kun asked as he push all the kids away from their dorm and closes it.

The 3 of them then started walking away from the apartment, and since their apartment is pretty close to the coffee shop as well they only needed to cross. Mark then grabs his phone and started contacting Donghyuck about it, with Jeno by his side, he keeps on looking at Mark’s phone. Yukhei in the front, not knowing anything, his friends then started talking secretly about their blind date.

”So is Nana there?” Jeno asked Mark.

”Why do you keep asking? I don’t know if Hyuck brought Nana along ok?” Mark answered.

”Dang it, I wanted to exchange numbers with him.”

”I thought Hyuck gave you his number?”

”It was actually Chenle’s they gave to me.”

Mark let out a “pft”, Jeno then started glaring at him. Mark then chuckled and started catching up on Yukhei who was apparently half meters away from them, Jeno started catching up at the back.

Yukhei peacefully walking decided to stop in the middle of the road and turned around to see where his friends are, he saw them catching up so he decided to wait for him in the middle of the road, he assumed that they’d still be safe because they still have 65 seconds to cross on the other street.

After those 2 catching up, Yukhei decided it would best if he let his friends go friends before him because he doesn’t even know where it is, well they did told Yukhei where it was, but he would still be lost as well.

Mark opened the door to this coffee shop they’re saying about, his friends greeted some people and Yukhei was just standing there and he’s just waiting for someone to tell him what’s gonna do.

After some greetings, they slowly started to separate themselves, leaving Yukhei in front of the door and this person on a table, playing on his phone. Mark then grabbed his arm and walked him in front of that person, “Yukhei, sit here.” Mark said as he pointed the seat in front of this person,

”Hyung!” Someone called out from this person, he then turned to see who it was, snd then he slowly turned around to see Yukhei. “Enjoy, guys.” Mark smirked as he slowly walks out of the two of them, leaving Yukhei and his...so-called blind date.

His date seems that he was staring at him for quite long time, even blushing already when he started staring at him. He couldn’t help but to bite his lower lip, _sad thing it was him._ But at least he found his date cute, and due to his actions, his date couldn’t help but to blush even more. He ended up chuckling.

”Um...ｈｉ.” He greeted, “My name is Jungwoo, nice to meet you.” He said as he offer to shake hands with Yukhei, Yukhei offered his hand and shake hands with him.

”Yukhei.” He said, and seems like after that he was scared.

”Y- you seem familiar to me, are you?” Jungwoo asked, _he seems familiar to me too._ Yukhei thought.

_But I know for sure it wasn’t him..._

“Oh yeah right! I remember, you were that one customer who gave me a drink when I was sleeping on my work, right?”

_Oh yeah, I remember that._ Seems like Yukhei buch more talks to himself that his new date.

Yukhei nodded in respond for his date, “Heh,” Jungwoo mumble, showing his 2 cute front teeth, making Yukhei smile without any hesitation. “Thank you about that time, I was kind of a bit busy because of our last project.”

”Nah, it’s ok, I’m sure you’re doing well on your grades.” Yukhei said, the background of trying not giggle, and then they remember that they also had people that are with them, but they seem like some of them are getting wild about this so-called blind date, most specially Donghyuck and Jaemin.

Just a moment later, their drinks arrive, it’s lucky for them they could have it for free but eventually they told Chenle to buy the drinks since he coulnd’t come but he wanted to support this event. Doyoung happily doing his service to the dates, and Jungwoo smiled but he was too nervous to smile happily.

”Are you guys enjoying yourselves?” Doyoung asked.

”Well, I am.” Jungwoo answered.

”Same here.” Yukhei catch up.

”Ahhh, that’s good!” Doyoung said as he put their drinks to their table. “You guy will be in a relationship soon.”

”What?” Yukhei immediately reacted.

”What do you mean, Doyoung hyung?” Jungwoo asked.

”Oh you didn’t know?” Doyoung seems confused, still try to manage smiling in front of his customers. “Your friends were recently talking about you guys having a relationship, not sure tho, but I’d still support you!” Doyoung smiled before leaving.

_WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A FAKE RELATIONSHIP?!_ They both thought.

_But..._

_It’s not him._


End file.
